


Acceptance

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo wonders why George never brings women back to their flat.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuu to rufusrant for helping with the title!

George walked into the living room just as Ringo was kissing a girl goodbye. Once the door was closed, George caught Ringo’s eye. “You’ve been busy this week,” George said. This must have been the third girl he’d had over since Monday.

“What can I say? The ladies love me,” Ringo smirked.

“I know. Your bedroom’s next to mine.”

Ringo’s smile fell. “Were we bein’ too loud last night?”

“Nah,” George said as he headed to the couch and lay down. “But that screamer from Tuesday was a bit much.”

“God, I thought I was gonna go deaf,” Ringo laughed. “Sweet girl, though.” He lifted George’s legs, sat down, then let George’s feet plop into his lap.

“Think she’s the one?” George asked.

Shrugging, Ringo said, “Too soon to tell. Think I’ll keep playing the field for a while.”

“Naughty boy,” George teased, nudging Ringo in the side with his toe.

“What about you?”

George froze. “Hm?”

“I haven’t seen you bringing any girls ‘round.”

“Oh no, that’s—it’s fine,” George said, hoping Ringo would just drop the topic entirely. “Have you eaten yet? I can make us something.”

Ringo narrowed his eyes. “What’s goin’ on, Georgie?”

“Just hungry, is all.” George tried to stand up, but Ringo didn’t let him.

“You know I don’t mind if you bring girls over too, right?” Ringo said. “What kind of arse would I be if had girls over but didn’t let you do the same?”

“Thanks. I’ll remember that,” George said, avoiding eye contact.

But Ringo wasn’t letting it go. “If you’re having trouble meeting someone, we can hit the bars together tonight.”

George swallowed. “Maybe some other night.”

“Hey.” Ringo firmly patted George’s leg and stared at him until George met his gaze. “If there’s something wrong, you can tell me.”

Sighing, George brought his legs in and hugged them against his body. “Nothing’s wrong,” he muttered.

“See, now you’re lyin’ to me again,” Ringo huffed. “If all my girls are getting on your nerves, just tell me. I won’t be mad.”

“It’s not that,” George said. “It’s…can I tell you something?”

“Of course. You’re my best mate, George. You can tell me anything.”

Hopefully Ringo would still want to be his best mate after this. “What if I don’t want to bring girls back to our flat? Ever?”

“George, I’m not gonna force you to shag someone if you don’t want to,” Ringo laughed. “But why not?”

George squeezed his eyes shut. “What if I wanted to bring men back instead?”

The silence that followed made George feel sick. Ringo hated him for sure. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Ringo’s hand came to rest on George’s knee. “Then bring men over.”

With his heart still pounding, George cracked his eyes open to see Ringo smiling at him. “Y-you mean that?”

“Of _course_. George, I don’t care who you wanna be with, as long as you find a man who treats you right.”

George finally began to smile, and he was so relieved that tears began pooling in his eyes. “God, thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ for telling me,” Ringo said, patting his knee again. “You should be able to love anyone you damn well please. Anyone who says otherwise can go to hell.”

George laughed softly, but his smile quickly fell. “How would I even be able to have men over? If I get caught…”

“You won’t. I’ll help keep your cover. And if anyone asks questions, I’ll say he’s one of my old mates from school.”

“You? Having mates in school? I might as well turn myself in to the police now.”

“Aw, fuck off,” Ringo said, shoving George’s shoulder while they both laughed. Regardless of whatever “friends” they may have to lie about in the future, George had already hit the best friend jackpot.


End file.
